Wild Hearts Can be Tamed
by TansyPansy
Summary: Tamrin loses everything. Her home, her family, and her faith in love. She is forced to enter a cruel world. There is one boy who may help bring her back to the light, but only if he learns about love himself before he gives into the darkness. Then it will be too late.
1. Into the Darkness

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.**

**Tamrin and Artem Noelle are the only named characters that I created.**

**Hope you guys enjoy :)**

**Onto the intro!**

* * *

Yoran was one of the most beautiful worlds that hung among the stars. The sun smiled brightly on its shimmering blue waters that were clear enough to reveal the bright coral and exotic creatures below the surface. It had two moons, Shanai and Airio, that danced around each other in the night. Many legends and myths surrounded Yoran, the most peaceful of all the worlds.

The inhabitants of Yoran were also beautiful and peaceful. When a child was born into this world, its spirit was intertwined with a spirit animal and a heart song. Each individual had physical and personality characteristics that came from their spirit animal, and they could even take on full animal form at will. Everyone lived in harmony.

Tamrin Noelle was born on the first snowfall of winter as a wolf spirit. She had wolf ears at the top of her head. One was black, and the other was white to match her little tail. The elders of Yoran prophecied that she had a great path ahead of her; a path full of struggle, triumph, and most importantly, love. She was destined for great things beyond their world.

Tamrin's mother was a fox spirit. Her father was a bear, and her ten year old brother was an owl spirit. She grew up in a loving home, and her family taught her how to be brave, honest, and kind. As she grew, her green eyes remained bright and her black hair tumbled around her sholders in curls. When she was five years old, Tamrin went through her first transformation.

"Ah, a fast starter like your mother and brother," her father said with a proud smile as the black and white wolf pup scampered around on the ground. "I didn't transform myself until i was seven." When Tamrin turned seven, she was humming the tune to her own heart song.  
Her mother hummed along with her. "You know, it won't belong before you're singing the words. Only time and experience can teach them to you."

The next few years passed too quickly for Tamrin and her family, for all good things must come to an end. The peace of Yoran was shattered during the winter of Tamrin's tenth year. Darkness came to the land. Creatures crawled forth from the shadows and began to steal the hearts of anyone who crossed their path.

The inhabitants of the world began to take on their animal forms as they attempted to fight back, but they were severely outnumbered. Tarin's father was one of the first to fall, followed by her mother. The darkness began to spread and consume the world that they left behind as more and more people lost their hearts to the creatures of shadow.

"Artem, I'm scared," Tamrin cried as she clung to her older brother who was standing between her and a group of the creatures. If the creatures did not take their hearts, the darkness surely would.

Her brother patted her on the head. "Tamrin, you must remember to be brave. No matter where you go, mother, father, and I will always be with you. We love you."

Suddenly, the creatures lunged forward. Artem's wings stretched out as he tried to fight them back. Two of the three creatures fell at his claws, but the last was too much for him. The darkness was almost upon them when he returned to his human for and turned to Tamrin with an exausted smile. The creature stole his heart, and he fell to his knees in the snow.

"Don't- f-forget... Be-...brave," he gasped as the darkness swirled around him and the remaining creature. Nothingness took Tamrin. Her family was gone. Her world was gone. Her life on Yoran was gone. That was the night that one of the brightest stars in the sky slowly began to fade to black.

Tamrin floated in the darkness. She could feel nothing. Did this state last for seconds? Days? Years? Tamrin did not know, but eventually, a light called to her in the darkness. A warm voice spoke, saying "To the light. You can make it. No fear."

Tamrin fought her way to the light, growing colder the closer she came. Snowflakes began to dance around her. Suddenly, she felt her feet on solid ground. She looked around to find herself in a alley. That was the last thing she saw before weariness took over. The last thing she remembered was a voice that said "You made it. Just hold on." The rest was darkness.

* * *

**Next time! We'll see what happened to Tamrin and where she ended up.**

**Til then, peace, love, and hot coco.**


	2. Blackstone Alley

**~Disclaimer and stuff~**

**Hello there!**

**Sorry it's been so long since I first posted. College exams and such just came out of nowhere!**

**I actually had this written a while ago, but I accidentally deleted it and just now got around to re-writing it.**

**One of my New Year's Resolutions will be to update more often!**

**Hope you enjoy and have a Merry Christmas/ Happy Holiday :D**

**~I don't own Kingdom Hearts!~**

* * *

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU MUTT!" an angry bartender with a red face yelled as he shoved a hooded figure out of the door of his establishment. Her hood slid back as Tamrin stumbled into a dirty puddle on the hard cobblestone street. "Can't you read?" he asked with a cruel smirk as he pointed to a sign that hung in the window.

It read,"NO ANIMALS ALLOWED." Similar signs had accumulated in the windows of restaurants and shops all over the town in the years that Tamrin had been in Blackstone.

He looked down as he towered over the girl. "Don't let me catch you in here again," he growled before slamming the door and leaving Tamrin in the cold.

Tamrin sighed as she picked herself up slowly. Her jeans and her black hoodie were soaked, and as she began to walk through the town, the cold seeped straight through to her bones. She wrapped her arms around her body and her tail around her waist in a futile attempt to keep warm, but her shivers would not settle.

A woman and her little boy were walking in the direction opposite of Tamrin. The young toddler offered her a brief smile before his mother tugged him across the street to avoid crossing paths with the "freak." Even though Tamrin thought she would be used to such treatment after five years, she still felt a pang in her heart from their cruel actions.

Frost blew into the air as Tamrin released a sigh and continued on her way. A glimpse at her reflection in the town windows showed her a thin, fragile girl with tired eyes and wolf ears that angled down sadly. She looked away swiftly before heading down a small alley between two shops.

Behind the garbage cans was a small shelter made out of a tarp that was hung over a wooden frame. Pushing the tarp aside, Tamrin stepped into the small space she called home to try and settle in for the night. She removed her wet clothing and hung it out over a line. In the blink of an eye, she transformed into her animal form and made her way onto the old mattress that took up half of the shelter space. A thin layer of black and white fur would be better than nothing on a night so cold.

Tamrin ducked under some ratty old blankets before tucking her paws under her muzzle. "Happy birthday to me," she sighed before drifting of into a fitful sleep.

As the hours passed, the first snowflakes of winter began to twinkle as they floated to the ground in the night air.

* * *

**Aw :( Poor Tamrin. Next time, the story picks up a bit as Tamrin runs into new faces and new places! See you soon!**


End file.
